Les génies, les autres et Lui
by Khan-Hell
Summary: "En d'autre circonstance, Sherlock aurait détesté constater que quelqu'un dispose d'une emprise sur lui. Mais il s'agissait de John Hamish Watson, son colocataire, son médecin, son blogger… son ami. Et ce qui paraissait détestable chez les autres était agréable chez cet homme." OS


Bonjour !

Voici donc ma première publication. Pour être honnête, je suis très peu sûre de mon coup. Je ne sais pas si la populace appréciera mon style ou ma façon de voir les choses. Bref, je ne vais pas vous saouler avec mon complexe d'infériorité maladif.  
Nous avons ici un OS sans prétention que j'hésite à continuer. J'ai plein d'idée, mais pas la foi. Pourtant, la pensée que je puisse faire évoluer ce début de quelque chose me titille… Genre sévèrement ! *se fout une baffe* En espérant tout de même que vous aimerez mon texte (si votre taux de satisfaction dépasse les 55%, c'est que vous aimez suffisamment pour me rendre pantoise… s'il dépasse les 75%, je vous invite à me laisser un commentaire… histoire que je ne meurs pas d'anémie, mais de joie !).

Bonne lecture !**  
**

* * *

**Les génies, les autres et Lui**

* * *

Ce soir-là, Sherlock semblait particulièrement agité. Le jour avait cédé à l'obscurité d'une nuit sans lune, et la pièce était simplement éclairée par le feu crépitant de la cheminée. Assis dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, ils fixaient la danse hypnotique des flammes dans leur antre. Elles se mouvaient lentement tandis que le détective passait pensivement son index sur sa lèvre inférieure. Quant à John, en ce début de soirée, toutes ses préoccupations se trouvaient dans le fauteuil d'en face. Si le spectacle d'un Sherlock léthargique lui était maintenant familier, celui d'un Sherlock soucieux l'alarmait autant qu'il le fascinait. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, le regard absent et les signes de nervosités poussaient le médecin à une observation comportementale plus poussée qu'à l'accoutumée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le tracasser à ce point ?

- Tu veux parler ? proposa simplement John d'une voix posé.

La réaction de Sherlock ne se fit pas attendre. Il tourna lentement la tête vers lui, une surprise vainement dissimuler sur le visage. John sourit intérieurement face à ce spectacle. Il faisait face à une rare situation : un Sherlock inconscient que son corps extériorisait ses états d'âme. La dernière fois remontait à Baskerville.

- Je donne cette impression ? demanda Sherlock à la limite de la suspicion  
- Plus ou moins.  
- Plus ou moins… ? répéta-t-il lentement comme pour assimiler l'information.  
- Plus_ que_ moins… le taquina-t-il dans un sourire non dissimulé.

Sherlock abaissa lentement sa main avant de la poser sur l'accoudoir. Il soupira imperceptiblement et trouva un soudain intérêt au sol. Ça aurait été un détail anodin s'il ne s'agissait pas du détective, mais John trouva cette réaction tout à fait inquiétante. Pas de réplique ? Pas de ton acerbe, ni de regard acéré ?

- Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Crois-tu au génie humain, John ? demanda soudainement le brun en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Pris au dépourvu, le docteur fronça les sourcils et papillonna des paupières. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Sherlock reprit la parole.

- Moi pas ! répliqua-t-il à la réponse aussi prévisible qu'informulée, les génies n'existent pas. Il y a juste énormément d'abrutis et très peu de personne doté d'une intelligence complète. Les gens dit normaux possèdent juste une réflexion atrophiée : ce sont les _génies_ les gens normaux… Même si le mot_ normal_ ne convient pas vraiment. Les génies sont ce que l'humanité devrait être dans sa généralité.

Il avait aligné les mots d'une traite, John en fut essoufflé pour lui.

- Tout le monde ne nait pas avec une prédisposition pour la déduction, intervint enfin le médecin, ou pour n'importe quel autre don.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, mais changea radicalement d'expression.

- C'est _ça !_ s'exclama-t-il tandis que les commissures de ses lèvres remontaient lentement, John, tu es fantastique ! C'était si simple que je n'y avais pas pensé !

Sherlock bondit de son fauteuil, les poings serrés et le sourire aux lèvres. Il resta immobile de longues secondes, fixant le visage de plus en plus inquiet de son ami.

- Tu m'éclaires ? demanda enfin John quand le regard pétillant de Sherlock devint trop lourd.  
- La prédisposition… répéta Sherlock en joignant gracieusement ses paumes sous son menton, le génie se différentie des autres par sa prédisposition naturelle à l'apprentissage. Non pas parce qu'il connait déjà tout, _c'est techniquement impossible !_ mais parce qu'il assimile plus vite l'information. (il se mit à marcher dans la pièce) Pourtant, même les autres, les gens dit normaux, peuvent arriver au même taux d'excellence que le génie. Ils ont juste besoin de plus de travail. Il suffit de prendre pour exemple la musique (il attrapa son violon). Tout le monde peut jouer d'un instrument. Certain apprennent très vite, d'autres ont besoin d'entrainement, mais à la fin, et avec de la volonté, le quid peux jouer aussi bien que le génie ! Tout le monde n'est pas un génie… _non, mauvaise formulation !_ tout le monde ne dispose pas d'une capacité d'apprentissage aussi rapide, _MAIS_ tout le monde peut atteindre un niveau de réflexion poussé. (il se rassit dans le fauteuil) Ces gens qui se rabaissent, qui abandonnent sous prétexte d'apprendre lentement sont des idiots au potentiel caché… S'ils y mettaient du leur, ils pourraient très bien disposer d'un intellect acceptable.

Sherlock perdit son sourire et commença à pincer les cordes de son instrument sous le regard fasciné de John.

- Mais il semblerait que la populace affectionne sa médiocrité, reprit-il avec amertume, elle se conforte en son sein par paresse ou par peur. Elle se rassure en se sachant dans la moyenne… En se sachant normale. La normalité devrait être considérée comme une tare, mais ils la portent comme une médaille. C'est une bêtise, un voile d'ignorance entretenue. Elle abrutit les esprits à travers ses manières doucereuses et offre un idéal erroné : satisfaisant pour créer une illusion de liberté, mais suffisamment restreinte pour brider la réflexion. Qui ira chercher plus loin ? Malheureusement ceux qui en prennent conscience seul sont rejetés au nom de l'éthique sociale…

John comprit soudainement…  
Il ne faisait aucun doute que Sherlock avait conscience de sa supériorité intellectuelle. Mais s'il ne se privait pas de démontrer l'ignorance du quid, qu'en advenait-il de sa propre_ estime_ ? Portait-il son talent comme un trophée ou comme un fardeau ? John avait beau chercher, il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour entendu Sherlock se vanter. Plutôt que mettre son intellect sur un piédestal, il préférait pointer du doigt la réflexion atrophier des autres. Or, médicalement parlant, le terme "réflexion atrophier" sous-entendait "réflexion réduite", et par "réduite" le médecin traduisait "incomplète". John en déduisait que Sherlock ne tirait aucune gloire de sa condition. Pour lui, elle relevait de la norme. Pour lui, chaque être humain devrait être capable de réfléchir comme ça. Pour lui, son don n'avait justement rien d'un don. Si, lui, arrivait à cette excellence, tout le monde le pouvait. Sherlock ne se considérait pas comme un être à part, mais comme un être _mis à part_, ce qui faisait toute la différence. Et ça, John l'avait bien comprit, peut-être pas immédiatement, mais à présent il savait.

- Tu es frustré… soupira John en détachant son regard de l'homme, c'est normal.

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais il prononça ses derniers mots dans un soupire abattu, comme s'il se sentait coupable de l'état de Sherlock. Cependant, bien que le relationnel ne soit pas son domaine de prédilection, le détective fut interpellé par ce ton miné.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda-t-il en posant son violon.  
- Si tu es considéré comme un génie dans ton domaine, répondit John, c'est parce que personne ne possède ton intelligence. Tu aimerais pourtant que ça soit le cas. Tu en as marre des énigmes sans grand intérêts et des discussions creuses. Tu veux du défie, tu veux user de toutes tes capacités, tu veux être en difficulté et surtout, tu veux être stimulé intellectuellement…

Le détective resta pantois face cette compréhension. La capacité que John possédait, celle de comprendre sa manière de voir les choses, le surprenait un peu plus chaque jour. Sherlock, qui savourait la caresse des justes mots de son ami, se surprit à penser qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

- Et, de toi à moi, ajouta le blond dans un rire nerveux, je ne suis pas très stimulant intellectuellement.

Sherlock mit quelques secondes (beaucoup trop pour ses capacités) à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Toutefois, si son visage resta inexpressif, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Venait-il de blesser John ? Il passa rapidement en revu la conversation, cherchant la moindre trace de remarque amoindrissante à l'égard de son ami. _Ah !_ Sherlock, comme touché par un éclair de lucidité, entrouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa en remarquant que John avait détourné les yeux, fixant les flammes d'un regard vide.

- Je n'ai fait que généraliser, se justifia-t-il à la grande surprise du médecin.  
- Sherlock, ce n'est pas un reproche ! s'exclama-t-il dans un rire gêné, ne te justifie pas.  
- Je n'ai pas envie que tu te sentes coupable de quoi que ce soit, renchérit-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.  
- De nous deux et à cet instant précis, Sherlock, qui se sent le plus coupable ?

Le sourire qu'affichait John avorta la réplique du brun. Depuis quand se retenait-il de répliquer quand il voyait un sourire malicieux ? _Oh !_ Depuis qu'il ressentait la culpabilité ? _John a raison,_ pensa-t-il à sa grande surprise, _il a toujours raison quand il s'agit de moi_. Sherlock inspira longuement en se remettant à fixer le foyer. Il bloqua sa respiration quelques instants avant d'expirer lentement.

- Cette analyse ne te concernait pas, reprit le détective sans le regarder.  
- Tu as cité deux catégories, répliqua le médecin réellement amusé par la tournure que prenait la discussion, et nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas un génie.  
- Mais tu n'es pas les autres, John, répondit-il du tac-au-tac en tournant brusquement la tête vers lui, tu es… à part.

Il prononça ses derniers mots comme s'il les découvrait. Les oreilles de John virèrent brusquement au rouge. Ce fut la seule manifestation physique visible de son embarras, et –_ bien sur_ - elle n'échappa pas au détective qui eut le tact de ne pas en tenir compte. Pourtant, John était complètement stupéfait. Son cœur tambourinait comme un désespéré contre ses côtes. Sherlock Holmes, _détective de renom, sociopathe, spécialiste de la réplique bien placé et détenteur du titre de taré_ venait de lui faire, ce qui semble être, un_ compliment_. Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'idée de répondre, ou simplement le remercier, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. John était tout simplement confus.

- Tu devrais fermer la bouche, conseilla le brun d'un ton satisfait.

Il s'exécuta sans réfléchir sous le regard amusé de Sherlock.

- Je vais me coucher, annonça le blond en se levant lentement, bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit John.

Il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté la pièce. Avaient-ils tant de pouvoir l'un sur l'autre ? En d'autre circonstance, Sherlock aurait détesté constater que quelqu'un dispose d'une emprise sur lui. Mais il s'agissait de John Hamish Watson, son colocataire, son médecin, son blogger… son ami. Et ce qui paraissait détestable chez les autres était agréable chez cet homme. Le détective aimait tout simplement ça. _"Aimait" ?_ se reprit-il, _non ! "appréciait"_. Oui, il appréciait la compagnie de John, le rire de John, les remarques de John et le regard de John. Si Sherlock n'était pas LE Sherlock que tout le monde connait, alors l'idée qu'il puisse être éprit du militaire pourrait frôler les esprits. _Ça n'est pas du tout ça,_ répliqua-t-il intérieurement, _John est une extension de mon esprit. Il complète mes déductions par son humanité, ce qui me permet de voir les choses sous angle nouveau._ Ce que Sherlock appelait "extension de l'esprit", les autres le traduisaient par "âme sœur", mais bien sûr, le détective voyait les choses autrement. Il voyait toujours les choses autrement, et il remerciait le ciel, une divinité quelconque ou tout simplement la vie de lui permettre de voir les choses autrement : ça lui avait valu de rencontrer John. D'eux deux, c'était lui le spécimen rare. Sherlock décida de retravailler sa thèse…

Le monde n'englobe pas deux, mais bien trois catégories de personne les génies, les autres et _Lui_.

* * *

Pas de suite pour cette histoire !  
En espérant que ça vous ait au moins permis de passer le temps !

PS de rageuse : si les phrases vous paraissent parfois étranges, c'est parce que FF m'a n*qué mes point-virgule D:


End file.
